


Hibir

by onepageatatime715



Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo is a Good Bro, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Good Bro, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, The Clone Wars - Freeform, jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: Ahsoka bit back a groan as she dropped her head to the cool durasteel table in front of her, reveling in the penetrating chill of the metal against her pounding head. After several long minutes, she lifted her head to glower accusingly at the data pad resting innocuously on the mess table. Another glance at the data pad revealed a half-finished assignment and the Padawan sighed.She would need more caf if she had any hope of finishing Master Nu’s assignment tonight.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880239
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	1. Eyayah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angsty_beaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_beaches/gifts).



> Hibir - Student
> 
> I was planning on saving this fic for the weekend, but I just couldn't wait to share it, so here it is - the much requested Echo & Ahsoka Temple Work (read: homework) fic. My apologies to everyone who has been asking and waiting for this since I made an off-hand comment about Echo helping Ahsoka with her Temple Work... forever ago. Better late than never, right? 
> 
> This takes place shortly after Fives and Echo joined the 501st.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka bit back a groan as she dropped her head to the cool durasteel table in front of her, revelling in the penetrating chill of the metal against her pounding head. After several long minutes, she lifted her head to glower accusingly at the data pad resting innocuously on the mess table. She really should get to bed… 
> 
> Another glance at the data pad revealed a half-finished assignment and the Padawan sighed. 
> 
> She would need more caf if she had any hope of finishing Master Nu’s assignment tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyayah - Echo 
> 
> This chapter takes place after The Citadel Arc (S03E18 - S03E20), and contains spoilers for a significant character death/the events that take place during The Citadel Arc (S03E18 - S03E20).

Ahsoka bit back a groan as she dropped her head to the cool durasteel table in front of her, reveling in the penetrating chill of the metal against her pounding head. After several long minutes, she lifted her head to glower accusingly at the data pad resting innocuously on the mess table.

She really should get to bed…

Another glance at the data pad revealed a half-finished assignment and the Padawan sighed.

She would need more caf if she had any hope of finishing Master Nu’s assignment tonight.

Ahsoka hauled herself up and walked blearily – without any of her usual grace – towards the caf machine in the corner of the mess.

This time of the night cycle, the mess was mostly abandoned, with only a few clones lingering here and there, either drinking their own cup of questionable caf, quietly perusing a data pad, or playing a round of cards with a brother.

Two _vod’e_ in particular glanced up as Ahsoka shuffled across the mess to refill her cup with more caf. Fives merely huffed a laugh, but Echo’s brow knit together as he watched their _al’verde_ refill her mug and drag her feet back to the table that she had claimed as her own hours earlier.

“How many cups of caf has she had tonight?” Echo asked quietly, cognizant of the togruta’s heightened sense of hearing.

“Enough to make Kix get that disappointed look, that’s for certain,” Fives replied.

Echo frowned at that.

“Leave it be, _Eyayah_ ,” Fives cautioned. “You know how the _jetiise_ get when they think we’re being mother nexu.”

He and Echo were still relatively new to the 501st – and to Torrent. New enough that the bruises from the first time their Commander threw them around the training salle were still yellowing reminders of just how competent she was.

Fives had no desire to repeat the experience.

“She should be asleep,” Echo muttered, his eyes still fixed on Ahsoka’s back.

“So should we,” Fives pointed out.

“We’re adults,” Echo reasoned. “She’s just an _ade_.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.”

Echo seemed to make a decision then, tossing his hand of cards to Fives before pushing himself to his feet, moving with intention towards their _al’verde_. Fives sighed dramatically before moving to follow his _vod_ , knowing this would end in only one of two ways – trouble or infinite boredom.

He was betting on the latter.

“Commander,” Echo said by way of greeting.

Ahsoka glanced up in surprise, flashing the clones a small smile when she saw Fives and Echo over her shoulder.

“You can call me Ashoka,” the togruta reassured them. “We’re not on duty.”

“Right, er – Ashoka,” Echo stumbled slightly, coughing to cover up his nerves. “I – well, I was wondering if there was anything I could help you with, s – Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka sighed and rubbed at her temples.

“I honestly wish you could,” Ahsoka admitted. “Anakin is absolutely no help at all when it comes to my Temple Assignments, and these history texts always turn my brain into mush.”

Fives chuckled at that – they had all had the pleasure of witnessing General Skywalker’s attempts to “help” Ahsoka with her Temple Work. The latest attempt had ended with Ahsoka throwing her data pad at the General after he had devolved into simply repeating the same mathematical equation – in an increasingly louder and more irritated tone.

Echo, however, took Ahsoka’s admission as an invitation, sliding onto the bench next to her and gesturing towards the data pad. Fives sighed and dropped to the bench beside his _vod._

Infinite boredom it was then.

“What are you currently studying?” Echo asked curiously.

Ahsoka looked surprised by Echo’s interest – which, honestly, she shouldn’t have been. She was, after all, currently talking to the clone who read and re-read GAR Regulation Manuals as a leisurely pastime, because he found them _interesting_.

“Master Nu currently has us studying the Great Disaster,” Ahsoka explained. “She seems to think that studying previously periods of conflict in the galaxy will give us more insight into the current conflict, or something like that.”

“We learned about the Great Hyperspace Disaster during our training on Kamino,” Echo shared enthusiastically. “The disaster caused starships all across the galaxy to be abruptly launched out of hyperspace, setting deadly debris on collision courses for various inhabited planets. It sparked a massive rescue effort.”

Ahsoka nodded in response, pushing the data pad towards Echo.

“Right,” Ahsoka agreed. “I knew all of that – and I’ve studied the Nihil before, as well. I know that they were criminal organization of anarchistic marauders based in the Outer Rim Territories. But what I can’t wrap my head around is their _motivations_.”

“How so?”

“Well, Master Nu wants us to investigate historical texts that investigate the motivations of the Nihil,” Ahsoka explained. “But I don’t understand why that _matters_.”

Echo reached for the data pad, quickly navigating to a new text – one focused on the Ro Family, and their history with the Galactic Republic.

“Starting here is probably a good idea,” Echo responded, showing Ahsoka the document he had pulled up. Ahsoka shuffled closer, her sharp blue eyes quickly scanning the page.

“Asgar Ro and Marchion Ro?” Ahsoka muttered curiously.

“The Ro Family united all of the Nihil with the promise of expanding their operations throughout the galaxy and defend their way of life from the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order,” Echo explained. “Not unlike Dooku and the Separatists.”

Ahsoka grinned at that, snatching the data pad back.

“Echo, you’re a genius!”

Fives couldn’t help but watch the genuine smile that erupted on his _vod’e_ face then. Fives might find all of this boring – history, regulations and rules – but Echo loved it, and he loved when others recognized him for it.

In short, his _vod_ was a _karking_ nerd.

“I’m always happy to help, _vod’ika_ ,” Echo reassured her.

“Good, because I have _a lot_ of other questions,” Ahsoka responded, waving the data pad in her hand enthusiastically.

Fives groaned at that, slumping against the table.

The next time he couldn’t sleep, he was asking Hardcase or Jesse to play Sabacc with him instead.


	2. Rayshe’a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives hesitated in front of the closed durasteel door to the mess, uncertainty churning in his stomach in a way he hadn’t experienced since he was a shiny. But back then, he’d had Echo by his side. 
> 
> He’d always had Echo by his side. 
> 
> Now though, Fives was alone, with only a data pad to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayshe’a - Five (or in this case, Fives)
> 
> This chapter takes place after The Citadel Arc (S03E18 - S03E20), and contains spoilers for a significant character death/the events that take place during The Citadel Arc (S03E18 - S03E20).

Fives hesitated in front of the closed durasteel door to the mess, uncertainty churning in his stomach in a way he hadn’t experienced since he was a shiny.

But back then, he’d had Echo by his side.

He’d always had Echo by his side.

Now, Fives was alone, with only a data pad to keep him company.

The ARC Trooper took a deep, steadying breath before hitting the opening mechanism on the door, striding into the mess hall with a confidence he didn’t feel. His eyes immediately locked onto a familiar sight – Commander Ahsoka Tano, slouched over the mess table, several empty caf cups and a data pad spread on the table in front of her.

Fives couldn’t quite stop the small smile that appeared on his face.

He could do this.

~~~

Ahsoka looked up blearily as Fives approached, two cups of steaming caf and a data pad balanced precariously in his arms.

It was, quite honestly, a testament to the clones’ training that he hadn’t spilled caf all over himself yet.

“You looked like you could use another cup,” Fives said by way of greeting.

Ahsoka responded without words by using the Force to float one of the cups of caf out of the ARC Trooper’s arms, carefully snatching it with her hand once it was close enough to do so.

Fives hesitated, indecision and nervousness warring on his normally self-assured face before his resolve tightened.

“Mind if I join you?”

Ahsoka gestured around at the empty table – at the empty mess, really. Once upon a time, there would have been a few clones lingering here and there despite the late hour, either drinking their own cup of questionable caf, quietly perusing a data pad, or playing a round of cards with a brother. Now, her _vod’e_ preferred to keep to their bunks, the toll of the war more than just the holes left by lost brothers.

The _vod’e_ were tired, and the war was grinding them down, day by day.

That is, if they lived to see the next day.

“Be my guest.”

Fives dropped down beside her without further hesitation, taking a long drag from his caf before gesturing to the togruta’s data pad.

“What are you working on, _vod’ika_?” Fives asked.

“The usual,” Ahsoka said with a shrug. “Whatever Temple work they throw my way – mostly boring stuff, really.”

Fives swallowed his nerves before speaking.

“Listen, _vod’ika_ ,” Fives spoke quietly, his gaze fixed on his caf. “I – I know I’m not Echo – no one is. But I could try to help, if – if you wanted.”

Ahsoka nudged Fives’ shoulder with her own, startling him enough to look up, despite the burning in his cheeks.

“I’d like that.”

Fives couldn’t help but smile tentatively, shuffling closer to lean against Ahsoka, pressing their shoulders together more fully.

“The _Kaminiise_ were pretty thorough with our education,” Fives shrugged. “It would be a shame to let all that book learning go to waste – even if it was _karking_ boring.”

Ahsoka laughed, a light and happy sound, and Fives couldn’t help but grin for real before he snatched her data pad, inspecting the content that she was currently working on.

“Venator Class Star Destroyers? Seriously?”

“I know, I know,” Ahsoka grumbled, snatching the data pad back. “It’s like they think I haven’t been actively living on one since I became a Padawan.”

“No, I just meant, well, I guess I hadn’t realized that your education was so well-rounded,” Fives said with a shrug. “Doesn’t seem like _jetii_ business to me.”

“While the Force may be a large part of my education as a Jedi, I have plenty of Non-Force-Based Courses too,” Ahsoka admitted begrudgingly. “Mathematics, biology, military strategy, hyperspace theory and navigation – you name it, I’ve probably had to take a course in it.”

“Any particularly exciting ones?”

Ahsoka hesitated, dredging through her memories.

“When I was still a Youngling I took a course with Master Bear about Climbing and Ropework,” Ahsoka recalled with a smile. “I didn’t want to take it initially, but Master Yoda himself recommended it, and I would be lying if I said that Master Bear’s lessons haven’t come in handy many times throughout this war.”

“Well, this may not be as thrilling as Climbing and Ropework, you’re in luck, _vod’ika_ ,” Fives assured the togruta. “All us clones have some basic engineering training – and even if we didn’t, I’ve listened to Walker Company prattle on enough times to be able to do this assignment with my eyes closed.”

“Really?” Ahsoka sounded skeptical – and her raised eyebrows confirmed her doubts. “You can name and recite the specs for all ten engines on this particular model of Venator Class Star Destroyer?”

Fives reached for his own data pad, expression mischievous.

“No, but the GAR Manuals do,” the ARC Trooper said with a grin.

Ahsoka grinned right back.

~~~

Hours later, Kix slipped into the mostly abandoned mess, hoping to grab a cup of hot caf before his early morning shift in the med bay.

He paused at the familiar sight that met his gaze.

He had found Fives, Echo, and Ahsoka in various states of sleep in the mess more than once since that first time Rex had stumbled across them – usually after Echo spent a late night helping Ahsoka finish her Temple work. Every time, Fives had huffed about how it was the last time he would be roped into it.

But he was there, every single time.

Just as he was now – slumped against the 501st‘s _vod’ika_ , her head perched on his shoulder, his perched on the top of her montrals as they slept, data pads and empty caf cups abandoned on the table in front of them.

Kix smiled softly at the sight, unable to bring himself to scold them for what was likely a long night with far too much caf and not nearly enough sleep.

They’d been through _haran_ and back – all of them – but Fives and Ahsoka had seen, and lost, more than most.

Kix grabbed his caf quietly, and dimmed the lights in the mess before slipping out.

His _vod’e_ deserved whatever respite they could find.

Even if it was an uncomfortable nap after an ill-advised all-nighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Ade: Child  
> Al'verde: Commander  
> Eyayah: Echo  
> Jetii: Jedi (Plural: Jetiise)  
> Vod: Brother/Sister (Plural: Vod'e)   
> Vod'ika: Little Brother/Sister
> 
> On another note, I could be convinced to turn this one-shot into a two-shot... with the proper motivation.


End file.
